Confession of broken heart
by Rumors of angels
Summary: Un slash, a ne pas lire si vous avez le coeur sensible! SBRL! Review svp! c'est mon premier... Indulgent!
1. Black Hole

**Titre : ** Confession of broken heart

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR- Maudite possesive!

**En résumer :** Un slash commencer y'a longtemps sur des chansons de Lindsay Lohan, du moins, que pour les titres des chapitres.. Ce n'est pas une song fic!

**Mot de l'autre:** Hi, bon, alors, c'est mon premier slash, mon premier essais.. J'appréhende de le mettre sur mais on ma dit que c'était bien, alors dite moi ce que vous en penser! Et Vera timmie va le corriger.. Je voulais juste le mettre et qu'elle le lise avant de le corriger:P En gros, je veux sa review de sa premiere impression hihihihihi!

Je dédis donc cette fic a Vera Timmie, mon n'amie de loin D

Confession of broken heart

Chapitre un

Black Hole

Rouge, comme ces yeux dans le noir. Brillant comme des rubis. Ces yeux dans le noirs brille comme deux rubis translucide et miroitant. La lumiere au fond de ses yeux exprimes la démence qui se cache au coeur de cet etre infame et cruel. Mon coeur se chavire encore quand je pense a ce qu'il a fait. Mais que puis-je y faire? Il a les yeux du feu alors que les miens sont couleur terre, presque sombre. Les yeux, les yeux, pourquoi cette chose futile me hante-t'il? Je me souvient des siens, ils sont gris, comme l'acier. Ils sont profond et on ne peut rien y lire. Sirius est comme ca, insondable. C'est marrant par moment, mais parfois, j'aimerais bien savoir a quoi il pense. James dit qu'il est dérangé par moment. Sirius parle tout seul parfois. J'ai l'impression qu'il imagine la vie a sa facon, qu'il la recommence et qu'il se laisse emporter. Je fais ca aussi parfois. Je repense a ma journée et je change des choses et la plupart du temps ca me torture et je me retourne des milliers de fois avant que le soleil ne montre le bout de son nez.

Aujourd'hui, Voldemort a monter d'un cran. Il as tuer des dizaines de personnes avec ces mangemorts idiots. Certains ont applaudit, d'autre ont crier d'horreur, mais nous on ai rester silencieux. Dumbledore était hors de lui, mais il était triste et décut aussi. Voldemort est méchant. Il a détruit toute une rue, tuer des familles toutes entiere. Et ce soir, beaucoup a Poudlard, ont perdu la sienne. Je trouve ca triste, mais on ai obliger de rester la a regarder. Plus tard on travaillera pour l'arreter. James veut etre Auror et Sirius aussi. Pour moi, ce serait impossible. J'ai soupirer. Sirius avait les yeux triste, un peu comme un chien qui a un air piteux. Il fait presque pitier, mais Sirius est fort, comme l'acier de ses yeux. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une impression. Peter lui semble ailleurs. La minute de silence a l'air de s'éterniser. Je n'aime pas tellement attendre pour rendre homage au gens.. C'est interminable et fatiguant. On pense a des choses étrange et parfois nos penser finit par nous faire pleurer.

Le temps a filer ont dirait. Dumbledore a parler, comme dans un rêve. Nous nous sommes lever, on s'est diriger vers la sortie. On a escalader les escaliers en silence jusqu'a la salle commune. Certain se sont assis dans les canapé défoncer, d'autre sont monter sans dire un mot. Nous aussi nous avons monter, tout les quatre, sans se consulter. James s'est assis sur son lit. Peter s'est diriger vers le sien. Sirius est rester sur place alors que j'avancais vers mon lit. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, de dire a quoi je pense. Je crois aussi qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avaient envie de parler. On s'est coucher, meme si il n'était meme pas 20h... Je crois que cette nuit la, on a tous tourner en rond dans nos lits. Quand le soleil a enfin éclairer notre chambre, je me suis assis dans mon lit. Sirius aussi a fais de meme quelque minute apres moi. Nous nous sommes regarder, j'ai tenter d'etre courager et je lui ai sourire. Sirius a fait pareil, mais nous n'avions pas bouger. Jusqu'a ce qu'on entendent du bruit du lit de Cornedrue, puis James s'est assis aussi, cassant un peu l'ambiance. Sirius a soupirer puis il s'est lever pour s'habiller. Apres, il est partis vers la porte, j'imagine qu'il allait au toilette..

James et moi, nous l'avons retrouver dans la salle commune. Il regardait dehors. Il avait l'air triste, il réfléchisait et habituellement quand Sirius Black réfléchit, ca n'annonce rien de bon ou alors rien ne va plus. James s'est racler la gorge et Sirius a sursauter. Il nous as regarder, puis toujours en silence, nous as rejoint. On ai parti vers la grande salle, histoire de déjeuner. Le monde avait recommencer a tourner. Tous les autres semblaient ne pas avoir de souvenirs de la soirée d'hier et je sentais mon ami bouiller de rage. Il les regardaient et ces beaux yeux accier lancaient des éclairs. Je crois qu'ils seraient tous mort si Sirius avait eut le pouvoir de tuer avec ces yeux.

La journée avait continuer, Sirius avait bouillit de rage toute la journée et parfois, dans les couloirs, il nous chuchotait des phrase qui les tuaient d'avance. Il leur en voulaient de ne pas s'en faire, de penser qu'a Poudlard, tout irait toujours bien. Ce jour la, je pense que j'ai compris. J'ai compris en apprennant la mort de dizaine de personne que je l'aimais. J'ai sut, pour de vrai, que je n'y pourrais jamais rien, que ce serais comme ca, peu importe ce que je ferais, ca ne s'en ira pas.

Ce soir la, dans la salle commune, Sirius avait draguer une fille et quand je suis monter me coucher, lasser de le voir l'embrasser, je me suis demander si je souffrirais toujours. Coucher dans le noir de la chambre, j'écoutais les ronflements de Peter et les mouvements ensomeiller de James. Je l'attendais. Il ne rentrait pas et il était passer minuit. Je me suis retourner encore et encore. Me demandant si, tout ses sourires avait signifier quelque chose, je me demandais si je pouvait faire fit de mon amitier avec Sirius. J'en était a me dire de tout laisser tomber quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. J'étais coucher face a son lit et je l'ai vu s'y assoir, détacher les boutons de sa chemise, un a un, tranquillement, presque sensuellement. Il la enlever et j'ai vu a la lueur de la lune, son torse muscler. Ensuite, il a détacher la ceinture de son pantalon. Il les as enlever en meme temps que ces bas. Il as attraper un t-shirt et la enfiler presque trop rapidement. Il a défait son lit, s'est glisser avec sa grâce naturelle, il as battu ses oreillers puis je les vu se coucher et entendu soupire d'aise. Ca ma donner un coup au coeur. J'avais envie de le rejoindre, j'avais envie de le frapper parce qu'il avait coucher avec cette poufiase, j'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais... Que je venais enfin de comprendre.

J'avais parler de cette attirance avec James. Il ma avouer ce jour la, que Sirius ne se contentait pas seulement des filles. Ca ma donner un brin d'espoir. Mais quand ensuite j'ai chercher les yeux de Sirius, j'ai eut l'impression qu'il voulait me proteger, me materner. Il se fichait bien de ma personne, il était plutot préoccuper par ma condition. Ca ma torturer. Puis, comme si je ne l'avait pas voulut. Je me suis lever de mon lit, j'ai fait les quatres pas qui me séparait de son lit et je me suis glisser, lentement sous ces couvertures. Je l'ai imaginer les yeux grand ouvert a chercher qui osait se pointer dans son lit. Il a pris un moment avant de tourner la tete vers moi, puis voyant mon air d'enterrement, il s'est assis, il a tirer ses rideaux, attraper sa baguette magique et insoniriser son lit. Il s'est a nouveau laisser tomber dans ses oreillers a coté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur et ca m'obsèdais. Il s'est tourner vers moi, une main sous son oreiller juste au niveau de sa bouche, je me suis surpris a etre jalou de sa main. L'autre, était plus pres de moi, entre nous deux, comme pour nous séparer.

-Ca va? Ma t'il murmurer.

Que lui répondre? "Oui, Sirius, je vais tres bien, mais voit tu, j'ai découvert que je t'aime et je n'apprécit pas du tout le fait que tu couche avec des filles, arrete stp" Ca ma troubler. Qu'est ce que je pouvais lui répondre? Je me suis contenter de le regarder, je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui parler, pour lui dire tout ce que je gardais a l'intérrieur de moi.

-Remus?

Ca ma secouer. Il attendait encore une réponse. J'ai secouer la tete, je ne savais réellement pas quoi lui dire.

-Je... je suis un peu perdu! Dit-je.

Sirius ma regarder, puis ses lèvres se sont étirer en un léger sourire. Pourquoi sourire?

-James ma tout expliquer... Dit t'il.

QUOI? James lui as dit que je l'aimais? Ou que je me posais des questions sur mon orientation sexuel. J'ai soupirer et baiser les yeux. J'étais honteux. C'est la qu'il ma toucher. Il a glisser ses doigts sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tete avec douceur.

-Je comprend, reprend t'il. Je suis passer par la, moi aussi!

Je l'ai regarder, surpris, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

-Mais, je n'ai pas de préférence entre les deux. Je suis ce qu'on appelle bi-sexuel.

Il parlais et ca ma torturait. Avais-je encore une chance? J'ai soupirer encore, puis doucement, c'est Sirius qui s'est approcher. Il a toucher ma joue alors que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Sa main était chaude et ca m'enivrais. Il as avancé encore, je sentais ses lèvres froler aux mienne. Il ma embrasser et il as fermer les yeux. Surpris, je n'ai pas réagit, mais les lèvres de Sirius se fesait insistante, alors j'ai fermer moi aussi les yeux et j'ai répondu.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes embrasser, mais c'était bon et doux. J'ai penser que ca durerait toujours. Mais Sirius n'est pas l'homme qui s'engage ni l'homme d'une seule personne, alors mon bonheur ne fut qu'éphemère. Je n'ai put que profiter de ses lèvres et caresser timidement son corps. Pendant que lui fondait coller a moi. Quand je me suis réveiller le lendemain matin, j'ai sentis qu'il se passerait quelque chose de triste, de douleux et que je ne m'en remetterais pas si tot. Sirius était deja lever, alors que c'est le dernier a sortir du lit habituellement. Peter et James étaient aussi parti, j'étais alors le dernier et mon coeur ne le suportait pas. J'avais l'impression de vivre le deuxieme jour de la mort de quelqu'un, quand on sait qu'il manque quelque chose mais qu'on ne veut pas trouver quoi ni l'avouer. Je me suis lever, je me suis laver, je me suis habiller et je suis descendu dans la salle commune. C'est la que ca a commencer. J'ai la que mon coeur a saigner. C'était la premiere fois que Sirius me fesait mal, mal a mourir... Mal a vouloir le tuer, l'étriper... lui arracher les yeux peut-etre... Ce matin la, j'ai eut envie de me transformer en loup-garou et de le déchiqueté jusqu'a ce qu'il ne reste que des taches de sang, tellement il serait en bouillit. C'est la aussi, qu'une partie de mon etre a disparut dans un trou noir...


	2. Symptoms Of You

Chapitre 2

Symptoms Of You

Quand je suis descendu, je suis rester figé un long moment au pied de l'escalier. Sirius était près de la porte de la salle commune, assis à califourchon sur un garçon. En train de l'embrasser comme un fou. Il avait mis une main sur sa nuque, un pouce sur sa joue, contrôlant ainsi le baiser. Il adore contrôler les gens... c'est ce que j'adore chez lui. En plus de l'embrasser, il bougeait son corps contre le sien de façon à éveiller ses sens et à se sauver après. Il est un peu allumeur... Ca m'a tué de le voir faire, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à m'embrasser... Moi et pas l'autre, innocent. James était là aussi avec Peter. Ils riaient de voir la réaction des autres. Mais ça ne dérangeait nullement Sirius et son imbécile de partenaire d'embrassade en public. J'ai serré les poings et je me suis dirigé vers la porte de la salle commune. James m'a vu et a cessé de rire

-Remus...

J'ai osé un regard vers Sirius, juste pour voir sa réaction. Je l'ai vu se figer puis ouvrir les yeux pour me regarder. Il avait cessé toute activité avec sa langue. J'ai rebaissé les yeux et je suis sorti. J'imagine que Sirius s'est levé, parce que je l'ai entendu crier après James.

-Lâche-moi! qu'il disait.

-Laisse le se défâcher avant, après tu lui expliqueras... avait dit James.

-Tu ne le connais vraiment pas, hein James? avait répliqué méchamment Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? avait dit James, sceptique.

Je les imaginais l'un en face de l'autre. Sirius les mains sur les hanches, le corps penché en avant, frustré. Et James, les bras croisés, l'air presque hautain.

-Il ne m'écoutera pas! Il va m'éviter et m'oublier! Et ce sera ta faute! avait hurlé Sirius.

Moi je suis parti, pendant que je les entendais se battre. Ils sont des gamins parfois. Mais Sirius avait raison. Je ne voulais pas le voir. J'ai erré dans les corridors, longtemps. Leur laissant le temps d'aller à la grande salle. Puis quand je suis arrivé. Sirius était là, l'autre épais aussi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. James et Peter étaient assis en face d'eux. Sirius avait la tête basse et n'avait pas touché son assiette. James, Peter et l'autre ignorant, mangeaient en parlant vivement. Moi je me suis assis avec Lily. Elle m'a regardé d'un air étrange, mais elle ne m'a pas posé de question. Je crois qu'elle a compris que je ne voulais pas du tout voir les maraudeurs, surtout si l'autre deux de pique était là. J'ai soupiré des centaines de fois durant le repas et le regard de Sirius pesait sur moi. Je ne l'ai pas regardé. Puis, quand j'ai eu fini de manger, 20 minutes avant James, je me suis levé et je suis parti. Sirius a voulu me suivre, mais James l'a retenu ou alors c'est l'autre incompétent. Moi je suis parti dans le parc. Je ne voulais pas les voir ce soir... C'était la pleine lune et je voulais, pour une fois, la passer seul. Dans le tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante, je l'ai bondée de pièges qui les colleraient, plus loin qui les attacheraient à la roche. Plus loin un trou les attendait. Ce serait le dernier. J'ai mis un mot de passe qui les empêcherait de se sortir de là sans moi. Je suis retourné au château, presque 20 minutes avant le coucher du soleil. C'est long faire des pièges on dirait. J'ai couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était impatiente et fâchée contre moi. Elle m'emmena jusqu'au saule puis elle repartit, me laissant enfin mettre mon dernier piège. J'ai ensorcelé le saule pour qu'il ne se calme jamais. Puis, je suis entré et je me suis sauvé jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

Je pense qu'ils sont venus, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Mais ils ne sont pas dans la cabane hurlante. Je me suis rhabillé et je suis sorti. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le trou, tout près de la porte. Je me suis penché, et je leur ai lancé des cailloux. J'ai frappé Peter sur le bras et l'autre pierre tomba sur la tête de Sirius qui se réveilla sous le choc. Sirius poussa James pour le réveiller et tous les deux, ils ont levé la tête vers moi. J'étais en avantage, et ça me faisait du bien.

-La prochaine fois, quand je vous évite, essayez de deviner si je veux vous voir les soirs de pleines lunes. Restez à Poudlard ce soir, car sinon, ce sera pire que dormir dans un trou...

Je me suis relevé, j'avais fixé Sirius en parlant. J'ai enjambé leur trou et j'ai commencé mon chemin du retour.

-Remus! m'appela James.

-Je te l'avais dit andouille. T'aurais du me laisser aller le voir au lieu de me retenir.. avait crié Sirius contre James.

Ils se sont encore chicanés. J'ai lancé le sort qui les libèrerait, mais je pense qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarqué. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie avant que Pomfresh ne se lève. Je lui ai demandé de ne laisser personne me voir durant toute la journée. Elle a pansé mes blessures et m'a fait boire une potion de sommeil. Je me suis réveillé 20 minutes avant le coucher du soleil. Pomfresh m'a dit que Sirius était venu, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé me voir, se conformant à mes désirs.

Ce soir là et le troisième soir, ils ne sont pas venus. Dans la journée, le jour suivant la troisième nuit après la pleine lune, je suis allé à la bibliothèque, chercher un livre pour un cours, et en revenant, j'y ai vu Sirius blotti dans les bras de l'autre stupide, imbécile, crétin, innocent et stupide... Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait si bien, que je suis parti sans rien dire. Plus tard, dans la soirée, quand je suis rentré dans la salle commune, James était en train de draguer Lily, Sirius jouait aux échecs avec Peter. J'ai soupiré et je suis allé m'asseoir à l'opposé de Sirius. J'ai commencé mes devoirs, mais des souvenirs sont revenus à moi. Sirius qui me regarde attendant ma réponse. Des sensations, des images même. J'ai secoué la tête. Je sentais même son odeur. Je me suis cru fou, jusqu'a ce que je me rende compte qu'il était assis en face de moi et que l'autre crétin le regardait avec un air gourmand. J'ai fermé mes livres et je me suis levé, prêt à partir.

-Remus attend... m'implore t'il.

Je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis monté dans notre dortoir. Mais Sirius m'a suivi, comble de mal chance.

-Là tu vas m'écouter!

Je l'ai regardé pendant qu'il s'approchait de moi. J'ai reculé, jusqu'à me retrouver accoté contre la grande fenêtre du dortoir. Il a pris mes poignets et les a relevés au-dessus de ma tête, pour m'empêcher de réagir, j'imagine. Il a collé son corps contre le mien et ça m'a fait frémir. Mais il sentait l'autre connard et ça m'a torturé.

-C'était un défi, tout ce que tu as vu... Rien de sérieux, dit t'il.

Je le regardais, ahuri, alors pourquoi toutes ces fois après je l'ai vu avec l'autre salopard?

-C'est James qui m'a défié de m'affirmer, de montrer aux autres mon orientation sexuelle. Il m'a proposé avec toi, en premier. Mais je n'ai pas voulu te mêler à tout ça. Ensuite, c'est Charles qui s'est pointé et James l'a choisi...

-Et après? Dans la grande salle... partout ailleurs... demandais-je sans trop vouloir le savoir.

-Je me consolais de te voir si haineux, répondit franchement Sirius.

Ca m'a donné un coup au cœur, Sirius ne m'avait jamais menti donc je ne devais en aucun cas remettre en doute ses paroles. Il se rapprocha de moi et c'est lui qui m'embrassa, d'abord avec force, puis vint la passion... et peut-être même l'amour...


End file.
